1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser scanning microscopes.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-267662, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a type of conventionally known cytometer, laser light from a laser light source is scanned two-dimensionally over a sample to perform measurements on cells (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-97857).
Also known is a type of laser scanning microscope that includes a light source for irradiating a sample with laser light and a photodetector for detecting fluorescence from the sample and in which a digital micromirror device (hereinafter abbreviated as “DMD”), including a plurality of micromirrors, and a galvanometer mirror are provided between the light source and the photodetector (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-199063).